RoboRik
Introduction RoboRik is a long-term player of DivinityCraft and a high-level member of its staff team, where he holds the rank of admin. He joined the server in April 2015, during the early Third Era, and eventually rose through the ranks to become Count of Andorhal in Lordaeron. However, he is most well known for betraying his faction in the September Plot, which would have spelled the end for the Empire if it hadn't been for co-conspirator Jeroendedoem, who could not withstand the weight of his guilt and informed Imperial authorities of the ploy. After the outing of his plan and the resulting fall from power, RoboRik spent some time as an officer of Rachival, but eventually got himself banned on charges of advertising. He later proved his innocence and had his server access restored, but did not become an active player again until April 2017, when he presented a plan to rebuild the decaying DivinityCraft and was recruited into the staff team shortly afterwards. RoboRik proceed to invite the winds of change into the staff and has challenged many of its long-standings dogmas. His reforms, although initially controversial, have since been credited with bringing life back to Divinity and revitalising its playerbase; in fact, he is the creator and manager of this very wiki. Some of his attempts at writing music can be listened to here, while his services as a commercial MineCraft-builder are available on his personal website. The beginning: the Woodcutting Incident Back in April 2015, RoboRik came across DivinityCraft while browsing servers on the Dutch Minecraft Forums. The Contributor-perks seemed a bit too overpowered, but the server's concept and unique features intrigued him and soon enough, he decided to give it a try. Like most new players, he was immediately greeted by the aggressive recruiters of the Empire of Lordaeron. The Duke of Dracarys, walle01, was the first to get his hands on him and thus, RoboRik was given a house in walle's city of Remn. He decorated his house with some simple furnishings and spent time discovering the Empire's many cities. Eventually, he got involved in a discussion about historical architecture with SirGravatt, at the time the leader of Istari. The two quickly became friends and Gravatt indicated that he needed help in building his faction's main base, Arcadia. To RoboRik, an officer position in Istari was far more appealing than being a mere commoner in Lordaeron. While on a task to chop wood for his Duke, he unsurprisingly decided to turn his back on the Empire and instead accepted Gravatt's implicit offer, becoming Istari's third-in-command. This has since become known as the Woodcutting Incident and is the subject of many jokes between RoboRik and his former Duke. Time in Istari RoboRik's first stint in the Empire had come to an end after just a few days. Unlike Lordaeron, which he judged to be boring, the young faction of Istari had much to do for him and he got to work immediately. More to be addedCategory:History Category:Players Category:Third Era Category:Fourth Era Category:Staff